


Hockey Night

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Caught Masturbation, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hockey, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of alcohol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Damian swallowed thickly, his fingertips giving a brief tremble before he finally settled them on the keyboard. A shiver rushed through his core as he typed out his search term for the day.New York Rangers vs Chicago Blackhawks. He flicked a furtive glance at his bedroom door, wishing like hell there were locks on the damn thing, not that locks meant a hell of a lot with this family, but it certainly would have made him feel less dirty for what he was about to do.





	Hockey Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self-indulgent porn. I uh... I may be a little obsessive with Hockey at the moment and I may have just wanted Damian to get off to it and get caught. Probably OOC but, ya know, porn. (Far be it for the porn writer to say this is actually porn, but what I mean is I love plot with my porn but this... this is straight up porn.)

Damian swallowed thickly, his fingertips giving a brief tremble before he finally settled them on the keyboard. A shiver rushed through his core as he typed out his search term for the day. 

_New York Rangers vs Chicago Blackhawks_. 

He flicked a furtive glance at his bedroom door, wishing like hell there were locks on the damn thing, not that locks meant a hell of a lot with this family, but it certainly would have made him feel less dirty for what he was about to do.

Clicking on the most recent video, the top clips from their January 3rd game, he scooted in closer to the desk and pushed his earbuds in deeper. It started up and Damian didn't hesitate, knowing his alone time was always severely limited; he had a horrible understanding of exactly what kind of reception his habit would get him if he got caught.

His right hand moved to clutch the mouse as his left settled on the already bulging fly of his jeans. His thumb rubbed over the thick shape of his cock, his hips rolling slightly as he felt himself start to get even harder. His pulse thrummed in his veins and his heart hammered as he gripped himself through the denim, making a few quick jerking motions. 

On screen, Oduya was making fast work of the puck and Damian's arousal ratcheted up another notch. His teeth clamped on his lower lip as he loosened his hold and flattened his palm over his erection, rubbing forcefully. A shiver slid through him and he felt it as the first bit of precum soaked into his briefs. His gaze tracked the action across the screen, the way the guys rammed into one another, the sheer testosterone filled intensity of what was happening. 

Slipping his fingers up to his zipper, he tugged it down about halfway and slid two fingers inside, pushing the elastic of his briefs down just enough to get the head of his cock out. His fingers rubbed over it and he stifled a gasp at how good it felt. It'd been _months_ since he'd given in like this, since he'd gotten his fill of big sweaty men beating the hell out of each other. 

He'd never been comfortable enough to actually look for what he really wanted to. Not when he'd been thirteen and feeling out his sexuality and definitely not when he'd been seventeen and avoiding every college cliché in the world. Now that he'd hit nineteen, he still wasn't ready to have someone bring it up to him and he _knew_ their internet traffic was monitored. Sure, he probably could have gotten away with it somehow, figured something out, but he made the assumption that it'd bring him unwanted attention if he tried to bury it. They'd think he was up to no good and his desires would be right there, out on the table for everyone to see.

It wasn't like _some_ people didn't know he was into guys. There were a few cases that were impossible to hide it from. While neither Jon nor Clark had ever brought it up, there just wasn't any way they _couldn't_ know. Not when he'd spent half of last year sneaking out to get lost in the darkness of a gay nightclub just to experience some of the world for himself. He'd never worked up the courage to go further than kissing a few guys and always the ones he knew were too drunk to clearly remember him in the morning. Maybe that was horrible, but when they started it, he couldn't find it in him to blame himself, especially when he'd had a few very illegal drinks himself. 

Someone slammed into Brassard on screen and Damian's breath hitched, his thumb slipping inside his pants and pinching at his tip. His hand gave a little jerking motion and he swallowed down his moan, letting himself continue as a fight broke out, gloves hitting the ice and two men duking it out. Around them the players paired off with their assigned team member of the opposing team and stood there watching what was happening. 

Damian's breath stuck in his throat as he stared at them, watched men get that close and watched the other two beat the holy hell out of one another. His cock swelled between his fingers and his heart pounded in his chest. 

Slipping his dick forward, he let the head poke out of his zipper and palmed it roughly, quickly starting to stroke the exposed flesh, only his hand moving, keeping the rest of himself stalk still. He allowed himself the memory of stale smoke and sweet liquor, the taste of another man's mouth and how he'd wondered for months if it would really be _that_ different to be on his knees for someone instead. 

His moan was swallowed up again and he squeezed his dick hard before starting to quickly stroke the exposed part once again. He watched goal after goal on the screen, the clips coming in faster, heard the cheers, the boos of the crowd, he watched the stubborn perfection of the players as he got even closer to his edge. He moved to palm himself again, not wanting to cum just yet, rubbing his hand over the head of his cock and then pushing the heel of his palm down on it, rubbing roughly.

From the corner of his eye, he caught movement and then one of Jason's hands was on his desk, the other reaching for his headphone cord.

Fear blossomed in Damian's chest and for one horrible moment, all he could do was stare at Jason, watching as his headphones fell away, sliding down his chest, over his thigh, and plunking to the floor. They stared at each other for a moment and then Jason's gaze dropped down and Damian watched as shock took over his features, quickly followed by embarrassment, and then confusion. His eyes jerked back up and he turned to stare at the screen, seeing the hockey playing there. 

"Uh..."

Damian felt like he was dying inside, something evil curling in his gut. Arousal swept over him harshly and he pursed his lips, wetting along the inside of them. 

He couldn’t do this, couldn't let it take hold of him and govern what his reactions were. He was supposed to be mortified, _not_ turned on. Then again, Jason was supposed to be _anything_ other than turning suspiciously red in the cheeks and not moving at all. 

As discretely as he could, Damian tucked his dick away and tugged the zipper back up. He reached out and closed the lid to his laptop, his heart starting to finally pound in his chest from the anxiousness of the situation. 

"That... was a hockey game."

Damian couldn't help it, a half-hysterical laugh bubbled up as he pushed away from the desk and created the distance Jason was failing to create between them. He slumped against the wall next to his window and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Yes."

"And you were..."

"Yes."

The _very_ aroused sound Jason let out wasn't at all what Damian had been expecting and he immediately shifted his gaze back to him, confusion painting the inside of his mind. Jason took Damian's prior seat and settled, staring at the laptop like he'd found some kind of prize. 

"That's..."

Damian frowned, looking away. "Disgusting? Fucked up? I am very aware, thank you."

Jason's head snapped up and he turned to stare at him. "What? No! It's – " his hand gestured in the air between them, his meaning not at all clear, "God... fuck... it's _hot_."

Surprise filtered through him and Damian let his stiff posture relax a little. "I..." he tilted his head and then hummed softly, "Really?"

"Yeah. God, that's incredible. Is this," he reached to smooth his palm over the lid of the laptop, "how you always get off?"

Something unfurled inside Damian and he let the little flame licking inside him ignite, felt his cock hardening again. "Does that make it hotter if it is?"

Jason outright _moaned_ and Damian watched as Jason reached down to palm himself through his jeans, saw the strength of his grip, the intensity of it, and he could _feel_ it in his own cock, wanted it in a gripping sort of way. His breath hitched and before he could think about it, the heel of his hand was dragging along the swell of his cock and then he was gripping the shape of it, jerking almost frantically. 

Jason turned to fully watch him, kept his hand cupped around his cock and Damian could see him squeeze. Heat lit inside him and he refused to fully think out what he was doing. Shoving away from the wall, he took three quick steps and reached past Jason to lift the lid. The video started up again after a few seconds and then Damian had a handful of Jason's hair, the taste of his lips on his tongue, and Damian didn't stop there. Not this time. He kissed Jason deep and frantic, like a man who'd never truly gotten what he so desperately desired, his hand pushing Jason's away, replacing it with his own and for the first time in his life, he felt the warmth of someone else's cock.

Both of them choked off a moan, their teeth clacking as they tried to get more of one another, Damian sloppy and Jason clearly riled up. Between their kisses, Damian tried to ask some necessary questions, though none of them really made their way out coherently. 

"Are you," a gasping moan, "I mean, have you," a sharp _ah!_ as Jason's palm cupped his balls, lightly squeezing. He cursed and then shoved his face against Jason's neck and used both hands to start unfastening Jason's pants. "Fuck... want you."

They both shivered and Damian managed to finagle his way into Jason's lap. Their hips rolled against one another as Jason got Damian's pants open as well.

Cock-to-cock, Damian began to move, Jason holding his hips to keep him pressed as close as he could, the pair of them less kissing and more breathing one another's air, their lips touching. 

Damian's frame trembled and his hips jerked, a sharp gasp leaving him as Jason began to jerk them both off against one another. 

"Oh _fuck_ , I – " he didn't even get to finish before he was surging forward, his cock pulsing, cum spurting thick and warm against Jason's abdomen. Jason's hand moved faster, a pleased gasp of Damian's name leaving him as he surged upward, jerking them off as fast as he could until his dick was throbbing against Damian's, his cum shooting between them, raining down on their hands.

Damian jerked his hips closer, pushed right up against Jason as he finished, moaning against his neck, his hips rocking impatiently. He was still riled up, though not hard, and it felt like the most confusing place he'd ever been in. He wanted to exist inside Jason as much as he wanted to have him where he could still just touch him. He shivered and Jason tugged him in as close as possible, his mouth warm on Damian's neck. 

"So... hockey?"

Damian smirked against his neck. "Have you seen those guys? They're shameless. Locker rooms are filth, they're half hard off the fights, it is... testosterone heaven."

Jason laughed quietly, his hands sliding down to Damian's ass, squeezing. "So... uh... we should have hockey night."

For a moment, air felt like an impossible thing to get into Damian's lungs. He couldn't breathe a single gasp and then it came in all at once and right back out in a loud moan and he found himself truly glad his head was buried against Jason's shoulder. 

" _Hell yes_."


End file.
